Cuidando a Islandia
by Sppirit
Summary: Dinamarca debe cuidar a Islandia. Aunque al parecer, Dinamarca no tiene idea de la definición de "cuidar".


Sé que debería estar escribiendo Eurofantasía, pero hay cosas que lo persiguen a uno hasta que lo escribe y espero me entiendan. ¡Mil perdones! Con el otro fic me demoraré un poco más, ya que no se me viene nada sobre lo que escribir. Más bien, cómo escribirlo...

Bueno, eso es. Las ideas fumadas son las mejores, ¿a que sí?

Advertencias: Den a cargo de Is (?)

Hetalia es de Himaruya y blahblahblah...

* * *

**Cuidando a Islandia**

Era una hermosa mañana, cuando golpearon a la puerta del danés. Él dormía. Balbuceó algunas cosas, que probablemente fueron insultos y luego se abrió la puerta.

-Oye flojo, necesito que cuides a Is. Debo salir por cosas de trabajo –Noruega interrumpió su sueño.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué yo! A demás –bostezó- ya es grande, déjalo… -y se dispuso a dormir.

-Tiene 12 años y yo tal vez no llegue hasta mañana. Ya está abajo esperándote.

-… ¿y qué tiene que tenga 12 años?

-Sólo cuídalo.

-Bien, bien… pero déjame dormir…

Noruega se fue. Dinamarca siguió durmiendo. Luego de 2 horas, despertó; se bañó y vistió. Bajó. Islandia estaba en el sillón de la sala, cómodamente, viendo TV.

-¡Hola, Isu!

-Ah… hola. Nor ya se fue hace un rato. Saqué ese pastel que había en el refrigerador, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

-…-claro que le molestaba; había tardado un buen rato en hacer el pastel, porque Bélgica le había pedido uno de favor. Pero sonrió lo mejor que pudo y agregó-: Claro que no me molesta, pequeño Is~

-No soy pequeño… -reclamó.

-Según Nor, si lo eres. Y a demás, si fueras grande, podrías cuidarte solo –respondió- En fin, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Ver T.V.

-Bien… -se sentó con él en el sillón y pasado un minuto…- ¡Me aburro! ¿Qué más hacemos? ¿Ya comiste?

-Me comí tu pastel y si no te gusta, vete.

-¡Es mi casa!

-… ¿cuál es tu punto? –Islandia no le prestaba atención, sólo estaba atento de la televisión y que Puffin no se matara subiendo por la ventana.

Dinamarca estaba aburridísimo. Tanto, que casi tira el televisor a la basura de la desesperación.

-¿Qué haces para divertirte en tu casa?

-Ver televisión –respondió el islandés aburrido.

-… ¿otra cosa?

-Leer.

-¡QUÉ ABURRIDO ERES! ¡Te estás arruinando la infancia!

-¿La tuya fue triste y por eso ahora eres así de idiota e infantil?

-Se acabó –se puso serio, lo que viniendo del rubio, en serio asustaba. Tomó el control y apagó la televisión- Me aburro, haremos alguna otra cosa.

-¡Hey! –exclamó el albino, reclamando- ¡Justo iban a matar a Kenny! (N/A: Para los que no saben, me refiero a South Park, no es algo que vea seguido, pero es algo más bien dedicado a mi amiga Yumie).

-No me importa, arruinarás tu cerebro viendo el MTV todo el día Is, aunque es muy divertido… -volvió a prender la T.V.- Al diablo, ¡South Park es genial!

Callados, siguieron viendo South Park; riéndose de las estupideces que sucedían.

-Islandia, tengo hambre…

-Come.

-No cociné nada por ver South Park contigo…-dijo- Tengo hambre… ¿y tú que quieres comer?

-No lo sé.

Pensaron unos minutos. Decidieron ir a cocinar.

_Intento número uno_.

-Is, voy a comprar vegetales, espera aquí y ve el arroz ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Islandia se aburrió de ver que el arroz no se quemara.

-Ya que, no le pasará nada –y se fue a la sala a intrusear los escasos libros que tenía Dinamarca.

Pasado un rato, Den volvió. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Islandia, ya volví! –gritó, luego se quedó espantado por lo que vio: humo- ¿¡Qué diablos pasó aquí! ¿¡Is estás bien! ¡No te mueras!, ¡Nor me mata!

-Si estoy bien, gracias por tu no preocupación –dijo abriendo las ventanas y puertas- ¿Quién diría que el arroz se quema?

-Is, nos dejaste sin comida y con la casa llena de humo. ¡Nos vamos a intoxicar!

-No es cierto, qué exagerado. Al menos tenemos vegetales…

-¿Cuáles vegetales? No alcancé a decirte que no habían… y demoré tanto porque todos los locales estaban cerrados, y en el único abierto, ¡no habían! –gritó algo triste- ¡Bueno, hay que hacer alguna otra cosa!

-No quie…

-¡Claro que quieres!

-Bien, si quiero... –se dio por vencido.

Luego de haber votado el arroz quemado, se dispusieron a hacer otro intento.

_Intento número dos._

-¡Bien, haremos fideos! Es lo más fácil –explicó el danés-, a demás, es lo único que tengo…

-¿Cada cuánto compras mercadería?

-No tengo idea… ¡Bien! A cocinar –entonces puso el agua y luego de que estuviera, echó los fideos. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Se sirvieron y todo.

-Dinamarca, esto está asqueroso. ¿Qué diablos le echaste?

-Nada… un poco de aceite y… ¿sal?

-Pues no sabe a sal, en serio. ¿Qué es?

-…-fue a revisar. Era azúcar- ¡Ahahaha, Is! ¿No quieres pizza?

Islandia quería golpearlo.

Ordenaron pizza y comieron felices.

Dinamarca sacó unas cervezas de su refrigerador.

-¿Quieres?

-Soy menor de edad. Con razón Nor dice que eres mala junta –le reclamó.

-¿Nor dice eso? –preguntó triste.

-Todo el mundo lo dice –dijo Isu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y si, lo era. Pero al parecer, Den no tenía idea.

-Bueno, pero igual quieres cerveza, ¿no? Es decir, ¡algún día debes probarla! –le pasó una cerveza.

Ice dudó de probarla. Tomó un sorbo y miró con algo de asco a Den.

-¿De verdad esto se considera "rico"?

-¡Pero claro que si! –exclamó Dinamarca- Vamos, toma más.

-Igual… no está TAN mal.

Ice siguió tomando. Al parecer le había gustado.

-Bien, ya nada más –le dijo el danés. Islandia se opuso, pero le terminó quitando la lata de alcohol- No quiero que te mueras tampoco, Is…

-Bueno. ¿Tienes videojuegos?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres jugar?

-No tengo idea. Hay que matar algo. Zombies…

-¡Juguemos Resident Evil!

Jugaron Resident Evil, llevando a Fatal Frame; muertos de miedo, pasando por Final Fantasy X y Kingdom Hearts II, llegando a Guitar Hero.

Se aburrieron por fin y Dinamarca preguntó:

-Oye... ¿y Puffin? (N/A: Juro que eso me recordó "oye… ¿y Perry?", Phineas y Ferb).

-¿P-puffin? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó al aire Ice. Su frailecillo no apareció- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y si saltó por la ventana?

-… hay que buscarlo. Ahora –demandó- Y si no lo encontramos, saldré a buscarlo y no me importa si Nor te reta por perderme.

Eso asustó un poco al danés. A veces, Islandia podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería. No se opuso a nada y comenzaron a buscar al ave.

Buscaron por los muebles, desordenando cosas; dejando CD's y libros tirados, el televisor casi se cae 5 veces, los cojines del sillón estaban en el suelo, junto con las latas de cerveza. Y eso era sólo en la sala. Las habitaciones estabas revueltas; para que decir que Den ni siquiera había hecho su cama. El baño tenía toallas y ropa tirada en el suelo y para qué hablar de la cocina; ya de por sí, tenía los platos y ollas sin lavar.

Al final, encontraron a Puffin en el patio, peleando con un gato. Islandia lo entró y junto a Dinamarca, miraron el desastre que tenían.

-¿Hay que ordenar? –preguntó Ice, esperando que la respuesta fuera…

-No quiero…

Se quedaron jugando videojuegos un rato más, acabándose lo último que había de pizza.

Les dio la noche. Seguían jugando. Dieron las una, las dos y las tres y recién se iban a dormir.

-¿Y dónde dormiré? –preguntó Is.

-Donde puedas –respondió Den sonriendo, como siempre.

Se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

Al día siguiente; más bien, unas horas más tarde -como al mediodía-, llegó Noruega. Abrió la puerta con una llave que Den guardaba en la entrada por si acaso.

-Is, ya llegué, vámonos… ¿qué diablos…? –Nor estaba impactado por ver todo el desorden en la casa. Den aún dormía e Is, a penas estaba despertando- ¿Pero que mierda pasó aquí? –miró a Is y luego a Dinamarca- ¡Dinamarca! –gritó, despertándolo.

-¡No fui yo, no fui yo, no me robé ese dinero! ¡Lo ju…! –miró a Nor, que estaba enojadísimo. Palideció.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –se cruzó de brazos. Den no decía nada y miró a su hermano- ¿Ice?

-Fue culpa de Dinamarca, él me obligo.

-¿E-eh? P-pero yo no… ¡Nor, no fui yo, en serio!

-Islandia, anda a buscar tus cosas para irnos –Is hizo caso y salió- No puedo creerlo. ¡Te dejo un jodido día con mi hermano y haces esto!

-Ay, Noru, la boca que tienes... pero en serio, yo no fui el que no dejaba la cerveza, fue él el que…

-¿Le diste cerveza? –ahora si que Noruega no se lo creía (N/A: Norway's epic face).

-Uh… -entonces el danés supo que estaba muerto. Obviamente, Noruega lo mandó a volar. Lo golpeó tan fuerte, que incluso le dolió a él (en serio, su mano quedó mal)- ¡ISLANDIA ERES UN BASTARDO! –fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Den antes de que Noruega se fuera junto con Islandia.

Y caminando por la calle…

-¿Isu, de verdad tomaste cerveza?

-…

Bueno, al menos Dinamarca no sufriría solo.

* * *

¡Eso fue todo! Seh, pues fue entretenido escribir esto xD

En especial imaginarse la cara épica de Nor.

Ciao~


End file.
